Daybreak
by nightowl21
Summary: The Akatsuki took Naruto in the day he was born. The Akatsuki are good in this story.


In this story Pein and Konan are the only Akatsuki members during this time. The time will be made up since I am only using it to tell you readers the years that have passed. Also, the others will join but not in the same order as the anime or manga have them. Also nobody in the Akatsuki will age unless I write it and the Akatsuki are **good **in this fic. Hope you enjoy my fic.

Chapter 1: First Meeting

"Talking"

"I-I am s-sorry I had to do this t-to you N-naruto." A hoarse voice quietly spoke to the crying blonde baby, who was wrapped in an orange blanket. The baby's wails piercing through the quiet night. "I wish I could have raised you but the world seems to not favor you in the life." A cough raked through the Hokage's body, blood splashing on the ground and on his hand. "It seems I could keep you safe as I promise your mother." Another cough raked through the body. Minato wheezed trying to get air into his lungs to speak his last words to his son. "I hope you have a life of happiness and be recognized as a hero by our people. I love you son and me and your mom will always be watching after you." The man placed a kiss on his son's forehead. He started coughing. The movements making his body twitch and shake uncontrollably till his body stilled and didn't move. The baby started wailing louder into the dark night as if knowing that the person who was holding died with many other important people died that night. Unknown to him two people that were running through the forest he was in would change his life forever.

"Do you hear something?" Whispered an orange-haired man. His companion and he sat in the trees silently listening. They started hearing Naruto's wailing.

"Is that a child I hear crying?" Questioned the blue-haired woman.

"Let us see." The man replied. The pair started jumping branches looking for the source of the crying. They quickly spotted the Hokage's body holding a baby which the crying was coming from. They jumped and landed on the ground near the two blondes. They recognized the Hokage of Leaf Village and the other they could not identify with its blue eyes, blonde hair, and whiskered cheeks. The woman checked the Hokage's pulse trying to find the beat but she heard none.

"This one is dead." She spoke quietly. The man nodded and looked at the baby who had stopped crying and was watching the orange-haired man with his big sky colored eyes what seemed like curiosity. The man picked the baby up. The blanket slipped a little and the seal on his belly was revealed. The woman gasped in surprise and came closer to examine the seal. The man looked at the seal with surprise showing on his face.

"Do you know what it does, Konan?" The man asked. Konan shook her head still examining the seal.

"It seems like a sealing seal and it seems very powerful. I do not know what it is for though." Konan said, uneasiness coloring her voice a little bit. "What should we do with the baby, Pein?" She asked, secretly hoping that Pein would keep him.

Pein stared at the baby in his arms feeling protective of the blue-eyed baby who stared back at him. "We are taking him." Pein declared. Konan gave Pein a small smile understanding his words and the look in his eyes. She then looked at the body of the Hokage.

"What should we do with him?" Konan asked not really caring what they would do with the man even if he was important.

Pein looked at the dead body with no ounce of remorse or sorrow in his eyes. "We leave him. Someone will eventually get him." Konan nodded not needing to say anything else.

"Let us go back to the base then." She said. Pein nodded and jumped onto a tree branch, Konan following him. "What should we call him?" Konan asked.

"Naruto." Pein said.

Curious Konan asked. "Why that name?"

"It's sowed in his blanket." Pein said showing Konan the corner of the blanket that read 'Naruto'.

"Oh." Konan said a little embarrassed for not noticing the words on the blanket.

"It's okay I did not notice either till you asked." Pein said trying to reassure his companion. Konan nodded. The rest of their trip was spent in silence. Both thinking of the baby sleeping in Pein's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the Hokage's body.

A light blonde-haired woman with a giant bust and brown eyes landed next to the dead Hokage's body. A black-haired woman with matching eyes stood with the other woman. A man with white hair, coal colored eyes, and red stripes going down his face, seeming like he was crying red tears, landed soon after the two woman. The three people stared at the body with sorrow in their eyes. The man was the first to recover from his sadness.

"Come on we should take him back." He said gruffly walking over and gently picking the body up. The women nodded their heads and made their way back to the village, hating that they had to bring more depressing news to the villagers.


End file.
